Invisible, Or Inseparable?
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: Nick and Lilly have both written songs for eachother, but which is more accurate? Nilly Oneshot


**Yeah, I'm one of those horrible writers who writes oneshots when they should be updating their stories. So sue me. But I really need to write a Nilly and this idea came to me. I spent all day trying to forget it, but it started to interfere with my schoolwork, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I don't own 'Invisible', Big Machine Records does. And, ugh, I don't own the Jonas Brothers either. If I did…ooh…hmm…whatever. I don't own the song 'Inseparable', which is owned by Hollywood Records.**

**Invisible, Or Inseparable?**

Lilly was sitting on the bed that had just been made, trying to get her mind off someone who was now showering in the room next to her.

She had come to Nick's room almost half an hour ago, tired of Miley's ranting about room service bringing up the wrong kind of water. Little miss dramatic was starting to wear on her. They had been on the road for almost two months, and the adoring fans were really starting to turn her best friend into a diva.

Well, I guess you could call her ex-best friend. Her new best friend was part of the other act. Amazingly enough, she was in his hotel room right now. That's right; Lilly's best friend was Nick Jonas.

She was glad they were so close, but she couldn't help thinking that maybe they could be something more. Of course, he would never feel the same way. He was a rock star on the road to international success and she was the assistant/best friend to a pop star. Why would he lower himself to someone like her?

She knew who he really had his eyes on, in the most literal sense. When they were talking, she would follow his eyes to where she stood. She was either blonde or brunette depending on the time of day, and her eyes and teeth lit up like the star she was. There was no way Lilly could compare to Miley; it was just another fact of life.

Since the beginning of the tour, she had grown close to all of the Jonas'. Nick was her best friend, Joe was her confidant with anything concerning Nick, and Kevin had done something she would never have asked of Miley; he taught her how to play the guitar.

She had written a few mindless songs so far, in the pages of a hidden notebook that no one knew about. She only sang alone after what Miley had told her about her singing. She looked longingly at Nick's acoustic guitar which was lying on the bed beside her.

When she decided that Nick couldn't hear her over the shower, she picked up the guitar and started playing a song. It was the best she had written by far. It was about Nick and unrequited love in general, but mostly about Nick.

She started playing, her voice shaky for fear that someone would hear her. When she felt this low, the last thing she wanted was to hear about how off-key she was.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me _

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes  
And make you realize

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile 

Unbeknownst to Lilly, Nick had stepped out of the shower. He had heard the sound of her voice and the sweet chords on the guitar and had proceeded to listen to every word of the song.

He watched a tear roll down her cheek and had the urge to wipe it away. Who was the song about?

He felt a twinge of pain in his heart when he suddenly realized who it was about. It had to be about Joe. The secret smiles they had been giving each other lately were enough to kill him. It hurt him to know that she didn't love him the way he loved her.

Then he heard the last thing he expected.

Her voice broke as she whispered, "Why can't you realize that I'm not invisible, Nick."

He put his pants on as fast as he could before almost running for, stopping at the last minute to calm himself. He wasn't supposed to have heard her. Should he pretend he hadn't? Or should he tell her how beautiful her voice was?

He decided to let fate be the judge and made his way to her. He had failed to put on a shirt and his curls were still hanging damp along his brow. He would deal with frizz later.

He sat down behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back. Either she hadn't noticed him come in or she noticed the change in body language, but she tensed as she turned her head to look at him.

He smiled as he watched her eyes wander down to his chest for a moment. She blushed before looking back up at him.

"Why didn't you have the decency to put a shirt on?"

"Maybe I thought you'd like the view", he said, doing his best to flirt with her, even though he knew they were beyond flirting. He reached over and started to put on a thin T-shirt.

"Why would you think that?" she said as a blush crawled along her cheeks.

"Legions of teenage girls can't be wrong…"he said as she rolled her eyes "…and, well, I heard you…"

Her eyes widened, "Heard me what?"

"That song…is it about me?"

She stared down at her hands, trying to decide if she should lie, but she suddenly made the decision that she was tired of pretending.

"Every single word"

"Then, I guess I have something for you", he said as he picked up the guitar and set it on his lap. He got ready to play.

"This is a song called Inseparable. It came from a long night of thinking about my best friend, Lilly Truscott, and how I fell in love with her."

She opened her mouth to respond, but he pressed his finger to her lips before starting to play a few rough chords on the guitar.

_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world,  
Do anything you want  
We can stop for hours  
Just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us _

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know... we're inseparable

We could run forever if you wanted to  
I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I'd keep singing this song  
Until the very end  
We have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know... we're inseparable

I will give it all  
Never let you fall  
But you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know  
We're inseparable

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know... we're inseparable 

They couldn't take their eyes off of each other as he sang each note. It took everything Nick had not to stop singing and take her in his arms. With every note he played, her lips taunted him.

He slowly strummed the last note. Lilly's breath caught in her throat as she felt her face move towards his. Nick was having the same urge, but he had no fear. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

They broke apart slowly, both still thinking that they were about to wake up from a magical dream.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too Lilly."

They both stared at each other another moment before Lilly shook her head.

"Why didn't we realize it? Shouldn't it have been obvious?"

"I don't know, I thought you liked Joe."

She started laughing uncontrollably, "Joe? Joe Jonas? Your brother, Joe?"

"All of the above. Why, what's so funny?" Nick said, honestly clueless.

"Why would you think that I liked…" she shuddered "…Joe?"

He let out a short laugh before answering, "You guys have been sharing looks for the last few weeks. I thought it was because you liked him."

"Oh, that. Well, Joe was kind of the only one I told about my crazy kinda crush on you. I mean, who else was I going to tell; you, or Miley, the girl I thought you had a crush on."

He looked at her, shocked.

"I don't know which horrible thing I should address first. The use of a song pun, or the fact you thought I liked little miss future Paris Hilton."

She laughed, "You were trying to make me jealous weren't you?"

He smiled shyly, realizing he had been caught.

"It worked though, didn't it?" he said, the smile turning into a smirk.

"Nicholas Jonas! I am going to hurt you!" she screamed before toppling him over and straddling him.

She raised her hand to hit him, but he moved his hands to her waist and tickled her. She lost control and fell over. He took the opportunity to roll over on top of her. She continued to laugh, until he caught her eyes. He moved in for another kiss, which started to get more heated.

Within a few seconds they heard a knock at the door.

"Nick, are you okay? We heard girlish screaming and thought that crazed fans may have come in through the window?"

"Joe, we're on the twelfth floor."

"You never know Kevin, you never know…"

Lilly and Nick both smiled, but refused to break apart.

They hear the doorknob turn, but neither looked up.

"Nick? Oh good, you two are finally together. Hey Kevin, look at this?"

"Ugh, Joe, I did not need to see that!"

"But aren't they cute?"

Kevin groaned and walked back down the hall toward his room. Joe stayed in the doorway.

Without looking up, Nick picked up a shoe from beside the bed and threw it toward the door. He heard it hit its target.

"Ow, that hurt! Fine, enjoy your little make out session fuzzball, but remember, we have a concert tonight."

**xLillyxxNickx**

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know... we're inseparable_

Nick finished the song, his new favorite song. He couldn't help but smile. He was thinking of the girl it was written for.

He looked toward the wings to see her smiling back at him.

Lilly and Nick. Inseparable.

**xxThanx guys, I hope you liked it! Plz review!xx**

**xxaccebxx**


End file.
